Forbidden
by T-Bird
Summary: Ken x Yolei, Lime. Takes place when Ken is still the Digimon Emperor. Yolei ventures into the Digital world on her own to confront a certain someone about her feelings.


Authors Note: Okay I wrote this fic, like, a year ago during my Digimon obsession (which lasted the duration of a week…) And during that week I was obsessed with Ken x Yolei and thus this fic was born. Enjoy the smut!  
  
Rating: R for PCHP (Partially-consensual heavy petting) -_-…  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these people, I wouldn't like to either. Their voices annoy me.  
  
Forbidden  
  
The Digital World was darker at night than I had expected. Not only was it dark but frightening as well considering that I was all alone, save for a very quiet Hawkmon walking by my side. But what scared me even more than the darkness or my solitude was the reason why I had come here. I had been trying to convince myself since this afternoon that I was only here on an investigation, a spy mission of sorts to see if I could find any of the Digimon Emperor's weaknesses. Very recently I had finally admitted that I was here to see him.  
  
That would explain why I decided to come alone at night and why I decided to keep this a secret from the others. I had developed this stupid crush on the Digimon Emperor. The Digimon Emperor of all people! The bad guy! Our enemy! What was the matter with me?  
  
I still did not understand how I had fallen for such a jerk. His attitude was part of what attracted me to him and the other part was his looks. Pretty shallow, I know. I didn't even know the guy that well. We all knew virtually nothing about him, accept for his name and what school he went to. But something about him made him so desirable to me, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.  
  
"You never really explained to me why we came here, Yolei." Hawkmon spoke quietly in his funny little English accent.  
  
His statement surprised me, because I thought he knew about my little infatuation. He hadn't spoken at all since we entered the Digital World, which had added to my suspicions, but this statement signified that he definitely didn't know. Hawkmon didn't usually ask about obvious given information like Veemon did. In this case, the reason why we were here was not obvious given information. I decided to tell him flat out.  
  
"Hawkmon," I whispered. "Can you keep a secret just between you and me?"  
  
He nodded faithfully.  
  
"Well, I…" I hesitated and blushed. "I have a crush on the Digimon Emperor." I blurted out.  
  
Hawkmon was completely flabbergasted. His big blue eyes grew even larger and he gaped so wide his beak almost reached the ground. He was emitting and indefinable sound in between a pained squawk and a yelp. I immediately silenced him for what I realized was no reason considering no one was around us. Or so I thought…  
  
"You…and the…D…Digimon Emperor?!" he finally said. "That's why we're here?!" my Digimon asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, that's why we're here!" I admitted, irritated now that I had told him.  
  
"Well, how exactly have you planned to meet up with him?" He asked.  
  
"I…I haven't quite figured that out yet." I said embarrassed. The heat on my cheeks had increased since I divulged my secret to Hawkmon.  
  
"I must say, Yolei, you are rather impulsive."  
  
Hawkmon sounded like he was scolding me, but his voice was too gentle. I frowned at him, acknowledging the truth of his statement.  
  
"Why did you bring me?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to be completely alone just in case I couldn't find him." I answered to my curious bird friend.  
  
Actually the chance of him finding us was more likely. I had deliberately been traversing right outside the Kaizer's headquarters in hopes that his cameras would detect us or something.  
  
"I don't want to sound mean, Yolei, but don't expect much from him. He's a very cruel person and you're most likely to be rejected by him." Hawkmon said knowledgeably. "He will only hurt you in the end."  
  
I was surprised at how much my Digimon knew about these feelings and emotions. He was a very true friend to me and I took everything he said to heart, but I don't think he fully understood the situation. Come to think of it neither did I…  
  
"I don't think he's all that horrible, Hawkmon. I think he's just misunderstood. He has to have a motive, there is a reason for everything he does." I said quietly, almost sadly. "If I find out that reason then maybe, just maybe, I can reach out to him…" I trailed off in deep thought.  
  
"This is more than just a crush, Yolei. It sounds to me like you are in love with our enemy." Hawkmon said in a lasting tone. His expansive notion of human emotions seemed to be, ironically, greater than mine.  
  
"You might be right, Hawkmon…you might be right…"  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes near us in the semi-woodsy area near the Emperor's headquarters. Hawkmon and I stopped dead in our tracks and looked towards the source of the soft noise. Being a hawk, my Digimon's eyes were sharper than mine, so he saw what lie behind the bushes before I did. The darkness didn't help me much either and I would have been totally helpless without my glasses. Hawkmon totally surprised me when he flew away without saying a word, but when I finally saw who appeared from behind the foliage I understood why he flew away.  
  
He was giving us some privacy.  
  
The self proclaimed Digimon Emperor stood about ten feet away from me near a large tree which shaded him from the moonlight. To me, he was a black silhouette of the object of my desire until he stepped out from under the dark, ominous shadow and became the actual object of my desire. The moonlight played off his shaggy unkempt hair the same color as the night sky, caressing his face as pale as the moon. He still wore his sunglasses, even at night and they hid his eyes from me. I so wished to gaze upon his eyes, hidden by the glare of his sunglasses. I was completely breath taken at the sole sight of him and I wondered how he had found me. I hadn't expected it to happen this way.  
  
"Digidestined," he addressed me roughly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
I couldn't reply, for once I was speechless. I was here, alone, at night, with the Digimon Emperor. Someone who I realized would like to defeat my friends and me. Someone who might very well hurt or even kill me without a second thought. I was overcome with fear and anxiety. I knew that Hawkmon was watching over me and would come and save me if I got in trouble, but still…  
  
"What are you doing here?" he repeated, yelling this time. That yell was enough to pull me to my senses.  
  
"I came to see you." I told him the truth rather meekly.  
  
The Emperor was clearly surprised at what I had said, which in turn, surprised me. He was usually very good at concealing his emotions and what he revealed to me now was more than I had ever seen from him before.  
  
"For what reason?" he asked, regaining his composure. "We are enemies, Yolei. We have nothing to discuss."  
  
He addressed me by my name. I hadn't even realized that he knew it. This didn't surprise me as much as before, it had more of a deeper effect. Since he used my first name, I decided I would use his first name in return.  
  
"I don't want to be your enemy, Ken." I said softly.  
  
I totally did not expect his following reaction. Quick as a flash, he pulled out his whip and flicked it at me. It struck my face and I yelped at the sharp pain. I felt the warm, thick wetness of blood dripping down my face. Tears came to my eyes as a reaction to both the physical and emotional pain I felt right now. I fell to my knees.  
  
"While in the Digital World I shall be addressed as the Digimon Emperor and nothing else!" he bellowed. "You have caused me enough irritation already! You needn't make it worse by using my Real World name!"  
  
"Why, Ken?" My voice shook.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" he shouted again. "Why wouldn't you want to be my enemy?!"  
  
"Because I like you, okay?" I shouted back.  
  
He seemed surprised at first, but he regained his composure more quickly than before. Neither of us moved or said anything for a long time. I was disappointed at his reaction and was very unsure of what he was going to do next.  
  
"You need a reminder." Ken said suddenly. "Given the situation, maybe this will work."  
  
I had no idea what he meant until he began to slowly walk towards me. When he reached me, he kneeled on the ground to face me. Then completely without warning, he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down onto the ground and straddled my hips. I gasped in complete surprise and fear. I struggled very little under his strong hold on me, strangely half-afraid half-elated at what I thought he was going to do to me. Once I regained enough courage to speak I questioned him.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked him, sounding more panicked that I would have liked.  
  
"I'm teaching you a lesson." He purred, giving me a one sided grin.  
  
Then he cupped my face in his hands and, instead of kissing me, he licked some of the blood from the cut on my face that he just made. He pulled his face away from mine so I could see him swallow it. My eyes shot wide open and I struggled a little under his body but it was no use. He was using all of his body weight to hold be down. He leaned down again and licked up the rest of the blood. Then he dragged his bloody tongue across my face to my mouth and kissed me hungrily. I looked at his violet-blue eyes, which stayed open as he inspected my mouth with his tongue.  
  
Something told me he enjoyed the salty metallic taste of my blood and even though I found the taste foul, I began kissing him back. I closed my eyes but I could still feel him staring at me. His eyes were still open as he continued to kiss me ravenously. He's a wonderful kisser. I thought to myself, moaning into his mouth. He finally pulled away biting my lip in the process. Good, I thought I was going to choke on his tongue. We both gasped for air but, to my surprise, he wasn't finished. He left a trail of butterfly kisses down my chin and began kissing and nibbling at my neck. Then he kissed his way up to my left ear and began nibbling at that.  
  
I felt a wave of pleasure rush over me. I knew I shouldn't be doing this sort of thing. I was only thirteen and I knew that he couldn't be any older that fifteen. Our virginity was at stake if he decided to continue. But I liked him, and I liked what he was doing to me so I let him continue.  
  
He lifted my shirt over my head so quickly I didn't even realize it was off until I felt the cold night air against my skin. From this point on I was hoping that Hawkmon wasn't watching from some hidden spot.  
  
If I hadn't had my bra on I would have definitely told Ken to stop at this point. He leaned over yet again to take another lap at my still bleeding wound. Then he began kissing down my neck again and licked along the contours of my left collarbone then my right. The next thing he came to was my small chest. He moved his head back up to my face and kissed me passionately. His right hand slithered its way up my stomach and caressed my left breast and another wave of pleasure rushed over me as I groaned into his throat. I bucked under him, my hips cocked up against his. My legs spread apart so his hips fit perfectly in between them. The only things that separated us now were our pants. He was willing to tend to this "problem" but I wasn't quite sure.  
  
He pulled away from my face allowing me to breath. Then licking down my non-existent cleavage onto my stomach, he made little "drawings" on my skin using his tongue as the pencil. He's kinky for a teenage boy. I thought to myself as his warm breath tickled my skin. Still fondling my small breast with his right hand, he reached down with his left hand and started fumbling with my belt buckle. My eyes shot open again as I realized what could happen if we continued. He was crossing the line.  
  
"Stop, Ken." I whispered.  
  
Both of his hands stopped moving and he looked up at me. The look in his eyes told me that even he thought he had gone to far, but that he was enjoying it all. He grabbed my arms and held them at my sides, smirking at me. Now, I was scared. He didn't look like he was going to stop. He dragged his tongue back up my stomach, coming to my breasts again. This time, he nipped at one and I cried out surprised. He tried to kiss me again, but I turned my head, refusing him.  
  
"Please stop." I said again louder, this time more panicked.  
  
He pulled away from me a little, lifting his weight from me but still holding me down. At first he looked incredulous, but then a smirk graced his lips. He chuckled deep in his throat, thoroughly frightening me.  
  
"You're a damned hypocrite." He mused.  
  
In a sense it was true. I had led him on and went along with all that he did to me. I had been so caught up in the pleasure of my first sexual experience that I didn't realize what was happening. Then all of a sudden I come to my senses and tell him to stop doing something we were both enjoying. To him, I had seemed, well, much like a hypocrite.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm only thirteen, I'm too young for this…" I started repeating the mindless babble that my decision making classes had engraved into my brain.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I'm only fourteen and, despite that fact, I was enjoying what we were doing." The Emperor sounded very annoyed.  
  
"I was, too! It's just…I'm sorry." My voice shook as my eyes started to tear up.  
  
I had never felt so vulnerable. I was half naked, being held down by the boy who could have possibly been my rapist. I had just been through my first real intimate experience and scared out of my wits. Not to mention I was starting to cry, which was not something I do often, especially not in front of my secret crush.  
  
"Don't be sorry." Ken said firmly. "You still like me?"  
  
I nodded truthfully. I still liked him even after all he had done without my consent.  
  
"Then we can do this again later." He said simply. "You're fun to play with."  
  
He was still holding me down, so he licked my wound again and kissed me much in the same fashion as our first kiss. Accept this time, he pulled me up as we were kissing. He pulled away once we were in a sitting position. He caressed my face and ran his index finger along my injury. He licked the blood from his finger sensually and gave me one last peck on the lips. He stood up and smiled down at me.  
  
"I'll see you again." He said and turned, disappearing in the darkness.  
  
I sat motionless in that same position for more than five minutes mulling over the fact that I just nearly had sex with the Digimon Emperor. Where did that sudden urge, on both our parts, come from? What possessed him to do that to me? I liked him but I had no idea that he liked me. Maybe it was all like Hawkmon said. Ken might hurt me.  
  
Maybe Ken didn't really like me; he had just used me to fulfill his perverted needs. Then there is always the chance that all of this happened for a reason. When we were together, maybe things just clicked and we got a little carried away. I was definitely hoping for the latter reason, but this didn't mean that I wasn't confused about it. Still I was going to take a chance with him. All he had said and done confused me so I was counting on clearing everything up the next time we met  
  
I reached for my crumpled shirt lying on the ground, wondering what we would do next time. Of course I didn't want this to be a purely physical relationship, I wanted us to get to know each other a little better. Plus I wasn't sure if I wanted to go that far again for a while, not saying I didn't enjoy it…  
  
These meetings would be rather difficult to have without telling the others. I was NOT going to tell the others about this new relationship, which was completely out of the question. I don't even want to know what their reactions would be. I couldn't worry about it anymore though. I'm sure that Ken and I will figure something out.  
  
I put my shirt back on and stood up as I sorted my thoughts and replayed the recent events in my mind. I told myself again that I couldn't worry about it and tried thinking of something else. Oh, yeah, Hawkmon.  
  
"Hawkmon! Hawkmon!" I ran around crying out his name. "Oh no! Hawkmon!"  
  
"I'm over here Yolei!" A groggy voice replied from a clump of bushes farther off.  
  
1 Good, he is far away from where Ken and I were. I thought to myself running in the direction of Hawkmon's voice.  
  
When I finally found Hawkmon, he was rubbing sleep from his eyes. He had fallen asleep! I was so lucky. Not only was he far away, but he had also fallen asleep! This meant he didn't see anything between Ken and me. This was probably for the best…  
  
"I didn't mean to fall asleep." Hawkmon yawned. "Sorry, Yolei."  
  
"Don't worry about it." I smiled at my bird friend as we started to walk out of the woods.  
  
"Well, you're alive so apparently you survived your conversation with the Digimon Emperor." Hawkmon's curiosity was not so subtle.  
  
"Yes, it did." I answered his unasked question. "I think he likes me." I whispered giddily.  
  
"Did he kiss you?" Hawkmon teased.  
  
"Yes." I replied simply.  
  
I don't think Hawkmon expected that answer because he squawked one of those indescribable squawks again. He was genuinely surprised, so surprised he burst into nervous laughter.  
  
"I'm not kidding!" I was slightly irritated but also entertained by his reaction. "And I liked it, too, so there!"  
  
"I'm going to tell you once again, Yolei. Be careful." Hawkmon took a fatherly tone. "He's our enemy. Who knows what his motives are and what his feelings are like."  
  
"Well, that's what I'm going to try and figure out." 


End file.
